Will's World
Will's World is a Puzzle Game similar to Chip's Challenge for the iPhone and iPad. Levelpacks * Will's World (100 Levels) * Will's World Advanced (45 Levels) * CCLP2 (149 Levels) * CCLP3 (149 Levels) Gameplay Instructions Find the exit before time runs out. Gather coins to open the gate. Watch out for monsters. Monsters can't cross dirt or gravel. Most (but not all) monsters die in lava and water, it was make fatal. Conveyor belt carry you in their direction. You can step sideways off a conveyor belt. Random conveyor belt send you off randomly. You can't walk through walls (including thin walls). If anything moves onto a trap it will be stuck there until the trap is released with its brown button. Some walls are invisible. Some appear when you touch them. Touch blue walls to see if they are real or fake. Stepping on a popup will create a new wall (only you can do this, monsters and blocks cannot). Find keys to unlock doors. The green key is special - it will unlock an unlimited number of green doors. The other keys are single use only (but you can collect more than one of the same color key). Push blocks around. Push blocks into water to make dirt. Step on the dirt created to pack it down to make floor. Pick up flippers to be able to swim in water. Pick up lava boots to be able to survive in lava. Pick up magnet boots to be able to walk on conveyor belt. Pick up ice skates to move on ice without sliding. Quicksand will take away all your footwear. When a green button is pressed, all open toggle walls will close, and vice versa. When a blue button is pressed, all tanks will turn around. When a red button is pressed, a clone machine somewhere will create a new monster or block. When a brown button is pressed, a trap somewhere will release. Explode bombs by guiding monsters or blocks into them. (or you) Enter a teleport to be taken to another teleport - which teleport you end up depends on the direction from which you entered the original teleport. Trivia * This game is similar to Chip's Challenge, but with some changes, for the iPhone and iPad. * The monsters have a new style. * Paramecia look like worms. * Bugs are magenta and have wings. * Gliders have a red display and black wing and resembles to X-Wing from Star Wars. * Fireball has not center style, but move and like Torchwood from'' Plants vs. Zombies''. * Walkers move horizontally and vertically, instead of diagonal like a robot. * Teeth resemble Bowser from Super Mario Bros. * Blobs have a 3D style. * Balls have a 3D style. * Tanks have a 3D style. * Instead of Thief, Quicksand takes your footwear. * Instead of computer chips and Sockets, coins and gates are used, respectfully. * Traps resemble Spikeweed from Plants vs. Zombies. * The exit portal has a swirl shape. * CCLP2 and CCLP3 levelpacks are included Category:Chip's Challenge